Houses Apart
by JustAnnie
Summary: Pansy Parkinson and Parvati Patil were friends once. But the Sorting Hat separated them, and now they're bitter enemies. During the final battle they come face to face, and have to make a decision: Kill, or be killed? One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Not mine... Not Parvati, not Pansy, not Neville, not Lavender...I just borrow JKR's characters and play with them.

**Author's Notes: **It's about Parvati and Pansy, and how being sorted into different houses separated the two friends back when they were 11.

**HOUSES APART:**

_It had been a nice summer day, with birds singing, and pretty flowers everywhere. Atleast that's the way Parvati remembered it when she looked back. She was nine years old, and had just moved into a new home, together with her family. _

"_Who are you?" a nosy girl her own age was hanging over the fence between their gardens. _

"_Parvati… And this is Padma!" Parvati walked over to the girl, with Padma right next to her._

"_I'm Pansy Parkinson. My father says you're from India."_

"_Not really. Our father is from India, but we have lived in England all our lives." Padma answered. _

"_Ok… You wonna come and play in my house? I have fake wands. They don't do much magic, but some." Pansy offered them. The twins asked for permission from their parents, and followed their neighbour girl inside. It was the start of a short friendship. For Pansy and Parvati atleast. Pansy and Padma had stayed somewhat on friendly terms._

"Scared, Parvati?" Pansy smirked at her.  
"No more then you are!" Parvati answered quickly, staring her former-friend-now-bitter-enemy in the eyes. Their wands were pointed at each other, none of them backing away, both wondering if the other would make the first move.

There was screaming everywhere. But Pansy and Parvati were only concentrating on each other. They both know that even a minor mistake would make them the dead one.

Parvati suddenly regretted running after Pansy towards the Forbidden Forest. When noone could see them, noone could come to her aid. But then, noone could come to Pansy's aid either. But Parvati wasn't sure anyone would have even if they had seen them. The Slytherin's didn't seem to care that much about each other, they looked out for themselves. She wondered what it was like not having any real friends. Even though Lavender wasn't able to help her now, she had always been by her side before.

Parvati had always known she lost Pansy as a friend when she was sorted into Slytherin, but she hadn't really thought about Pansy losing her friends aswell.

"_Parkinson, Pansy" McGonagall called. Parvati and Padma gave her encouraging smiles, as she went up and put the hat on her head. "Slytherin!"_

_Padma and Parvati both went white, and stared at each other. Pansy avoided their eyes, and stormed over to the Slytherin table and the applause of her new housemates._

"_Patil, Padma"_

"_Gryffindor, gryffindor, gryffindor!" Parvati chanted in her head. _

"_Ravenclaw!" the hat announced. Parvati froze. She knew she was in no way a Ravenclaw. She couldn't be separated from her sister. She had thought Pansy being in Slytherin was bad, but this was worse. _

"_Patil, Parvati" McGonagall called her name, as Padma nervously went towards the Ravenclaw table. When the hat announced Parvati was a Gryffindor, like she had wanted to be, it was like her world fell apart. She would never survive Hogwarts without Padma next to her, and with Pansy in Slytherin. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's weren't supposed to be friends. Parvati had thought they would be the exception of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin rule, but_ _Pansy had showed her wrong when she started to ignore her. _

_Padma had said it was just the way things were, and Pansy would be ignored in her own house if she were friends with a Gryffindor. But Parvati refused to accept that._

She could see the fear in Pansy's eyes. And she knew Pansy could see the same in her eyes. In a short time they'd be either a murderer, or the murdered one.

"It's a shame it had to end this way…" Parvati said slowly.

"Not really. It will be enjoyable to blow your pretty face to pieces!"

"Then why haven't you done it already?

"Stop the chatting, Patil. Don't try to talk your way out of this. What happened to the Gryffindor bravery, huh? Not too scared to fight, are you?"

"I'll do it if I have to, but I'm terrified. And so are you. Put your wand down. We don't have to kill each other."

"Put my wand down? Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"I wouldn't attack you if you put your wand down. I am a Gryffindor, you know."

"Like that matters! In a fight, you only fight for yourself"

"That's just you Slytherins. If I was here only for myself, I'd be fighting on your side, or not be here at all."

"Right, you're here for your dear friend. Such a shame, that is!" Pansy smirked again, and Parvati could feel her anger rising. Pansy wasn't very bright if she thought bringing up Lavender would be a clever move.

"_Crucio!" _

Parvati felt the pain hit her body, and she fell to the ground. Pansy was standing over her, with that awful smirk still on her face. She raised her wand, ready for the next move, when Parvati threw herself around and pointed her wand at Pansy again.

"_Crucio!"_ she yelled.

Now it was Pansy's turn to scream in pain and fall to the ground. Parvati stood up, now standing over Pansy.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Parvati asked, as Pansy got to her feet. Pansy raised her wand, Parvati kept hers pointed at Pansy. The next move would be it, and they both knew it.

Suddenly a jet of light shot past Parvati, and hit Pansy hard. She fell to the ground, and lay completely still. Parvati fell to her knees, watching Pansy's lifeless body. She didn't notice the tears falling down her face, and she didn't really care.

"I'm sorry. I saw you running after Pansy, but some Death Eaters blocked my way."

Parvati just nodded, it was the only reaction she was able to give.

"Are you ok?"

She was surprised to hear the concern in his voice. She had always had a soft spot for him, always felt bad for him, but they had never been close. He seemed to mess up everything. Atleast until fifth year, when Harry and his friends started the DA. Pretty much everyone had noticed the change in him. And after whatever happened at the Ministry at the end of the year, his confidence had grown.

She would never forget in the beginning of their sixth year, when the truth about his parents had been on the front page of the Daily Prophet, with a heartbreaking interview he had never done. Draco Malfoy and his goons had done everything to bring him down. Ron had almost hexed him right infront of the whole school, Harry had been close to, but Hermione stopped them both. Ginny would have attacked Malfoy if Neville himself hadn't stopped her. Neville had then turned to Malfoy. _"I'd rather have my parents in St. Mungo's because they were fighting the Death Eaters, then have my dad in Azkaban for being one!" _

It had shut Malfoy up. They stopped attacking Neville, except for the occasional:_ "You'll pay!" _when they passed in the corridors, and not too many people were around Neville. Malfoy was obviously smart enough to not insult Neville about his parents whenever he had the other Gryffindors around him.

"Parvati, are you sure you're ok?" his voice drew her out of her thoughts. Suddenly she was in the forest again. Pansy was lying still infront of her, and she could hear the cries around her. Someone screaming in pain, people shouting hexes and spells, the horrible laughter of a Death Eater who hit his target. Neville held out his hand for her. She took it, and got up on her feet.

"Maybe you should get back to Hogwarts." He suggested.

"No. I came to fight, and that's what I'm gonna do." She said more to herself, then him.

"Did she hurt you? Maybe you should get to St. Mungo's… You could stay with Lavender, and…" Neville looked nervously at her.

"No!" she shook her head. "Next time I see Lavender I wonna be able to tell her that I did my best to help. And I can't do that if I leave now. She saw all this you know. This must have been what she saw. All the screaming, and people dying. Those visions drove her insane, because she knew what would happen to us all. I'm gonna fight." She looked determinedly at Neville, who nodded and sighed.

"Ok. But stay close to me. Then we can… protect each other…" he blushed, but Parvati didn't have time to wonder why. She marched out from the forest, and to the battlefield, with Neville by her side.

**Author's Notes: **I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, or if you didn't, please review and let me know. Just be a little nice, please... If you hate it, try to let me know in a nice way. And let me know what it is you hate about it aswell, so I can improve.


End file.
